He loves me, He love me not
by Bassy-chan
Summary: Arthur Kirkland falls in love with Kiku Honda, who is the part of the student council. He wants his chance to get close to him, but a certain Frenchman and a certain American keep getting in his way. Rated M for later chapters. One sided FrUK and USUK.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

He felt so drained and tired; School was definitely going to be a challenge today. He quickly threw on his school uniform, making sure his tie wasn't crooked. He threw on his blazer(which he didn't bother to button up) and went out the door. He sighed as he walked outside, a cool breeze hitting his face. He sighed, a smile appearing on his face. Today might be better than he thought.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, making it even more ruffled than it already was. He sighed again, his deep apple green eyes showing signs of being tired. There were even dark circles under his eyes which were very noticeable due to his bright green eyes. As he neared the school, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned and let out a groan at who he saw. He saw a young man with sandy brown hair, blue eyes which were covered by glasses, a normal school uniform with a brown coat over it, and a big grin that was plastered across his face.

"Yo Arthur! You don't look so good bro." The young man stared at Arthur, worry in his crystal blue eyes. "Yeah...I know." Arthur let out a sigh as he saw the school just a few feet away from them. When they were near the gate of the school, Arthur pushed Alfred's hand off his shoulder. "Arthur bro...are you sure you're alright?" Arthur shot a glare at Alfred for asking that dumb question again. "What the bloody hell did I tell you before, I am alright!" Arthur clenched his teeth and let out angry breath as he stormed through the gate. Alfred followed him, but not as close this time. He knew that if he did, Arthur would surely bite his head off.

Stepping into the courtyard of the school, Arthur saw all the many students. He took in a deep breath as he walked over to a nearby tree to rest. He sat down in front of the tree and closed his eyes , totally shutting out the world. Laughter, conversations, and shouting from Ludwig at Feliciano could be heard. Arthur felt at peace and was very happy to finally be away from Alfred right now.

As soon as he started to drift off, he heard a voice calling his name. He dreaded this voice, it was the voice of that frog. "Arthur!" Arthur groaned. There was no way he could be at peace wherever he went. "Arthur!" The voice was getting closer. Arthur opened his eyes to be met with the sky blue eyes of the Frenchman. He had a suspicious smile on his face. His golden locks rested neatly against his slim face.

"Francis...What the bloody hell do you want?" The Frenchman's grin seemed to spread wider as he locked his eyes with Arthur's. Arthur moved uncomfortably winder Francis's gaze. He didn't like the way the Frenchman was staring at him. "Arthur, why are you sitting here all alone?" Francis watched him carefully, noticing the dark circles that laid under the British man's eyes.

"I'm trying to actually get peace away from someone like you." Arthur shot a glare at Francis, a frown resting upon his face and his thick eyebrows furrowed. "Oh Arthur, why would you want to be away from me?" Arthur groaned, he really didn't want to talk with Francis right now. "Just go away you frog, I have no time for your foolishness." Francis sighed a slight smile on his face. "If you insist, but if you get lonely, you know where to find me." With that the Frenchman left leaving Arthur alone like he wanted.

Arthur sighed, there was no way he could go back to sleep now. He looked around at the different students talking in the courtyard. There was Ivan with his sandy blonde hair who was following Yao around, probably asking his to become one like always. That's when he saw him though. He watched carefully, taking in all of him. He had dark brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He was smiling as he was having a conversation with Ludwig and Feliciano.

Arthur was basically mesmerized by this boy. Something about him drew Arthur to him, made his stand out against the rest. He knew who he was, the boy he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of. His name was Kiku Honda. He was part of the student council and seemed to be shy and reserved for the most part. Arthur had only really seen him talk to Ludwig, Feliciano, Hercules, and Sadiq.

Arthur felt a smile spread across his face as he continued to watch Kiku. Kiku felt like he was being watched, so he averted his eyes from Feliciano(who was talking about pasta of course) and met with the piercing green eyes of Arthur Kirkland. He saw his smile, which was as alluring as it was beautiful. Kiku blushed a little, not used to being stared at like this. He gave Arthur a smile back which only caused the British man to blush a deep red. Kiku looked away and went back to talking with Ludwig and Feliciano.

Arthur looked away and looked down at his hands. The smile spread back across his face. Arthur knew for sure now that today was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Classes were boring. Arthur felt like his head would explode any moment if he had to listen to another tedious speech. He laid his head in his arms, looking at the teacher with tired eyes, the dark circles becoming even more noticeable. He really didn't need to hear anything the teacher was saying since he had already learned what he was talking about before. He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep if he could get the chance.

Of course his chance was swept away from him again. He felt someone poking him in the arm repeatedly and with a lot of pressure. He groaned as he looked at the culprit who just so happened to be Alfred. "What do you want now Alfred?" Arthur kept his voice at a whisper since the teacher was still talking. He seemed to be explaining a project or paper to do with a partner. "Well the teacher said we could work in partners if you were paying attention and I was wondering..." Arthur frowned. "Let me guess, you want me to be your partner..." Alfred beamed proudly as he stared at Arthur.

"Fine, I don't care." Arthur sat with a frown on his face as Alfred got his desk closer to him. Arthur looked around the room to see who was grouped up. He saw Ludwig and Feliciano paired together. Ivan and Yao were paired together whether Yao wanted it or not. Francis was working with Gilbert, but when Arthur was looking at them, Francis gave him a wink which made him feel uneasy. Arthur saw Kiku who was stuck with Hercules and Sadiq who were both arguing again despite Kiku being there. There were many others paired up, but Arthur got too bored of looking around to care.

"What the bloody hell are we doing anyway?" Arthur looked at Alfred, a bored look in his eyes. "This paper." Alfred pointed to the paper that was in front of Arthur. The paper was covered with different equations and numbers. Arthur groaned as he looked at the paper. He hated math and didn't really want to do this paper right now. Alfred just scribbled some things down that Arthur hardly understood since he didn't really pay attention in math class. "What the bloody hell? This stuff is too hard..." Arthur groaned as he rested his head on his desk.

Alfred looked at Arthur worried. He didn't want Arthur to not do the assignment, but he didn't know what to say to him to make him do it. "Um...Arthur-San..." Arthur looked up and met the deep chocolate brown eyes of Kiku Honda. A faint hint of blush spread across his face. "Y-Y-Yes?" Arthur didn't know what to say to him, this perfect beautiful person. "Yo Kiku, what are you doing over here bro? I thought you were working with Hercules and Sadiq." Kiku grinned at Alfred. "I was, but I managed to get away while the two of them were arguing." Alfred chuckled as he looked at Kiku.

"Well, you can join us and possibly help Arthur over here." Alfred pointed casually at Arthur which only made him blush even more. "Alright." Kiku pulled a nearby empty desk and put it next to Arthur and Alfred's desks. He sat down and looked at Arthur who was looking at him with embarrassment. "What do you need help on Arthur-San?" Kiku smiled as he watched the British man. "Well...I-I-I..." Arthur felt like his brain was turning to mush. He couldn't think of what to say when he was around him.

"How about I start with explaining how to do the work...?" Kiku looked deep into Arthur's eyes, waiting for an answer. "Y-Yeah, that w-w-would help..." Arthur gave Kiku a faint smile. The rest of the class went by quicker than before. Kiku helped Arthur and he managed to get the work done and turned in as soon as the bell rang. "T-T-Thanks Kiku..." Arthur said shyly as he looked at the Asian man in front of him. "No problem Arthur-San..." With that they both left the classroom and walked into the noisy hallway that was filled with chatter, laughter, and the occasional clicking of shoes from students.

Kiku gave Arthur one last smile before he was off going to hang out with Ludwig and Feliciano like always. Arthur sighed as he walked to the lunchroom to see what they were serving today. As soon as he stepped into the lunchroom, he was met with the obnoxious Frenchman again. "Hello Arthur, care to eat lunch with me today?" Francis's smile was charming as it was alluring. Arthur groaned. "Sure, why the bloody hell not..." Francis smiled in victory as they both grabbed their food and sat down to enjoy it, well Arthur probably wouldn't. They ate in complete silence not either of them sharing a word between each other.

This silence remained until the Frenchman decided to break it. "So Arthur...you feeling better?" Arthur groaned. "What do you think you frog?" Arthur shot a glare at Francis, who was smiling at him. "Well I can see dark circles under your eyes aren't as dark, but still noticeable." Arthur growled at Francis, done with sitting next to the Frenchman. "Well you bloody frog, I'm done with this conversation and with you, I hope I don't see you later." With that, Arthur got up, threw his garbage away, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Francis sighed as he watched the messy blond haired British man disappear into the hall. He really didn't know why he picked on him so much, but he was happy that at least he got his attention. Francis smiled as he ate the rest of his lunch alone. Arthur was grumbling under his breath as he walked down the hall of noisy students. Since Arthur wasn't paying attention, he happened to bump into something that felt hard like rock. He looked up and met with the blue eyes of Alfred. "What do you want you twat?" Arthur sighed as he looked at him. Alfred grinned happily as he looked back at Arthur. "I just wanted to know if you wanna play catch with Mattie and me." Alfred pointed to the guy behind him who looked like him, but had hair that resembled a certain Frenchman that Arthur hated to think of. "No thanks, I'm not prepared to get killed by your ways of catch." Arthur glared at Alfred, who still had a stupid grin on his face.

"Alright Arthur, if you insist..." Alfred walked down the hall with Matthew following behind. Arthur continued to walk down the hallway, a scowl now on his face. As he got closer to the outside doors of the courtyard, he heard soft murmuring of voices coming from a nearby classroom. It was the student council room. As he got closer, he heard the voice of Kiku Honda and Ludwig.

Arthur gulped as he listened for the conversation to die down. He wanted badly to talk to Kiku and tell him how he felt about him. There was soon silence and Arthur held in a breath as he put a hand on the door knob. He gulped as he slowly turned the knob.

Kiku and Ludwig turned around and saw Arthur looking embarrassed. "Hey...c-can I talk to Kiku?" Arthur felt his body start to shake as he looked at the two. Kiku smiled as he walked over to the British man in the doorway. "What is it Arthur-San?" Arthur looked deep into Kiku's dark chocolate brown eyes. His mind suddenly went blank.

He tried to form words, but nothing came out of his mouth. He felt like his voice was gone. "...I...nevermind...just h-hope you make the festival great this year..." Arthur wanted to beat himself up. He had just lost his chance to tell his feelings. "Hai, I will be sure we do Arthur-San." Arthur said his goodbyes and then left the student council room, angry with himself. "Next time, I'll do it...next time I'll tell him how I feel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arthur awoke to the loud noises outside his dorm window. He got and looked out the window, seeing that is was the festival. He saw a glimpse of a few students running around to different booths. He smiled as he changed into a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with the British flag on it. He put some boots on and a light jacket as he headed out of his room and out of the dorm building.

As he stepped outside, he heard laughing and talking around him. He smiled to himself as he walked around the many booths. He stopped at one that had different kinds of food and drinks. Just as he ordered a plate of fish and chips and a cup of tea, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned and saw Kiku smiling at him.

"Konnichiwa Arthur-San." Arthur smiled back, his face red. "H-Hey Kiku." Arthur felt as though his mind was going out of control trying to figure out things to say to him. "So, how are you enjoying the festival so far?" Kiku looked at Arthur with curiosity. "I-It's great...g-g-greater than l-last years I'd say." Arthur felt his face get redder from embarrassment. Kiku beamed and blushed slightly. "Arigato Arthur-San." Arthur blushed even more as he looked at Kiku. He adverted his eyes and saw that his order was ready. He grabbed the hot food and drink and sat down at a nearby picnic table. Kiku sat down with him, a slight smile on his face.

They were both silent as Arthur ate. Kiku silently watched other people going to different booths, smiles seemed to be on all there faces. Arthur finished his food and looked at Kiku, his face getting red again. He gulped slightly as he tried to think of how he should tell Kiku his feelings. Kiku looked at him and smiled slightly. Arthur blushed more as he stared back at Kiku. He swallowed down the last of his courage and tried to speak to Kiku.

"Um...K-Kiku?" Kiku looked at him with slight curiosity. "Hai, what is it Arthur-San?" He gulped again as he tried his best to speak. "I-I want to t-tell y-y-you that I..." He was interrupted by the laughing of someone. He looked over and saw Alfred, who was giving him a goofy grin. He let out a sigh as he looked at the America.

Alfred walked over to them and sat down. "So what are you guys doing here?" He asked with a curious look on his face. "N-Nothing you git!" Arthur yelled at him angrily. Alfred only chuckled. "You guys should try out some of the guys, they are so awesome!" His grin that he had seemed to grow.

Arthur let out a sigh. "Alright we'll play some bloody games." Alfred smiled happily as he grabbed Arthur's hand. "Let's go then!" Kiku smiled as he stood up and went with the two.

They played games for a while. Fireworks going off as they did. Arthur smiled as he looked at the fireworks. "Very lovely fireworks." "Yeah they are." He looked over and saw Kiku smiling at him. His face got red as he looked back at the fireworks. "Hey Arthur-San..." Arthur looked over at him, his face still red. "I'm glad I got to spend time with you today." Arthur's face seemed to get redder. "Y-Yeah, m-me too." He took a deep breath. "Um K-Kiku...there's something I-I-I want t-to t-tell you." Kiku looked at him curiously. "What is it?" Arthur gulped some. "K-Kiku, I w-wanted t-to t-t-tell you t-that I..." He bit his lip as he looked into his eyes. Before he finished the rest of his sentence, he felt an arm go around his shoulder. He looked up and frowned as he looked into the eyes of Francis.

"What the bloody hell do you want frog?" The Frenchman only smiled at him. "Just wanted to watch the fireworks with you mon ami." Arthur groaned. "Well, I don't want to watch them with you frog." Francis laughed. "Alright, whatever you say Angleterre." Arthur clenched his teeth tightly as he pulled the Frenchman's arm off of his shoulder.

He sighed as he looked back at Kiku. "I'm sorry Kiku..." Kiku smiled. "It's alright Arthur-San. At least I got to spend time with you today." Arthur smiled and nodded. "Y-Yeah..." He blushed as he looked back at the fireworks that were lighting up the sky brightly.


End file.
